


Zaphara Malum Riddle (Please help me find a new title)

by Darkraider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apparating (Harry Potter), I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Other, Spells & Enchantments, Trans Female Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:24:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkraider/pseuds/Darkraider
Summary: Zaphara Malum Riddle's had been normal before she entered that shop. It wasn't a creepy old shop in the woods, but a nice, light, place in a St. Augustine shopping area. But one small decision changed her life...





	1. Chapter 1

"See anything you like?" Zaphara had been looking at the replica wands from Harry Potter when a store employee came up behind her and startled her, almost causing her to drop Cedric's wand. She had always been an avid fan of the books and to see realistic wands that weren't only the good guys was pretty cool and rare. 

The employee didn't like he would be working there- he was an older man wearing kinda ratty clothes and his eyes were alight with something. "Um... I wasn't stealing it." Wow. Of all the things she could have said, it was the thing that made her sound the most guilty. Good going, Zaph. "I'll put it back."

The man smiled and shook his head. "They are on display for a reason. Go on, you can hold them." He gestured to the wands but seemed to hesitate when his hand went over some of the more insane wizards like Voldemort's or Bellatrix. When he got to Snape's though, he looked down at it in sadness. "Such a sad story for this one, isn't it?" He moved back and put the smile back on his face, although she could see that it was strained.

The girl only shook her head and went back to inspecting the wands. None of them really caught her interest until she skimmed her fingers over a simple black wand with carvings at the bottom. Not bothering to read the label, she picked up the wand and held it for a few seconds before what looked like sparks shot out of the front of it and she yelped. "The heck?" Maybe she pressed something? Nothing else happened while she tried to find the button until she fumbled and almost dropped it. Well, technically she did.

"Accio wand!" Zaphara didn't expect it to do anything. She had expected to make a fool of herself and to have to pay for the wand. What she did not expect, was the wand to shoot into her hand and for it to feel right. She stared at the wand for a few more seconds before she realized that the store had gone silent and was staring at her. "Hey! I may look like I'm a guy but I'm a girl! Get over it!" She grabbed her purse and the wand tighter, getting ready to run. It wasn't until the employee grabbed her shoulder and turned her towards him, that she realized that it wasn't the fact she was biologically a he- it was the fact that she just performed magic. 

His once smiling face was now twisted in concern and he grabbed the quickly panicking girl. "Hold on to me. We are apparating." As soon as he said that, she heard a loud pop and felt a crushing pressure like she was going through a tight tube. It felt like when she had stupidly gone through on a dare that involved a toddler tube, a lot of money, and a stick. Her short musing session stopped as they reappeared, and she ran to the nearest trashcan and hurled. "Sorry girlie. Would've warned you, but we were in a hurry." He handed her a handkerchief and stood back as she wiped her mouth.

"W-what the heck? Magic isn't real! It's just something in the books and TV!" Looking down, she realized she was still holding the black wand defensively and dropped it. It clattered to the ground and the older man winced and quickly picked it up. "Please be careful. This wand belonged to a very important man to the wizarding world. How it got to that little shop us beyond me. But first things first, I need to know your name. So...?"

Zaphara swallowed thickly. Her name? That was not going to go over well, given her last name. But even she knew about Veritaserum and if they used it on her later, and her name came out, they would see she was lying and get even more suspicious. Might as well get it over with. "M-my name is Zaphara Malum Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

When his eyes widened she just sighed. She suspected that would be his reaction. "I'm not related to Tom Marvelo Riddle. At least, I don't think so." She stepped back while he grabbed his wand and held it defensively. 

"Y-you are muggleborn?" He didn't seem to be as relaxed anymore and she could tell why. Of all the last names she could have had, it had to be Lord Voldemort's real last name. God... "Yes, you must be. Otherwise you would not have been so idiotic to use a wand, even a supposedly fake one, in public."

Zaphara reared back in indignation. "Hey! Just because I made a mistake doesn't make me an idiot!" The teen huffed. "And besides, I thought magic was fake. I didn't think the books written by Rowling were actually real!" The man's face seemed to sour. "I still can't believe that a muggle managed to document what happened  during the war. How she got in is still a mystery, although some believe she bribed Dumbledore or someone in the Ministry."

She couldn't help but laugh, despite her adrenaline rush fading. "Can't you Veritaserum her or something?" He scoffed. "We've tried! But it doesn't work on her for some reason. Neither do our other spells. The muggle has charms on 'er." 

Zaphara shook her head. "Can you just Obliviate me so I can go? I probably have a Missing Person Report filed in my name already." Oh crap. No, she probably didn't. "On second though, never mind."

"I couldn't anyway. For some reason, this wand chose you. That is unheard of, a wand choosing another owner after it's had died. Especially this wand. It needs to be investigated- you need to be investigated." He readied his wand and muttered a quick spell. A  quick burst of red light was the last thing she saw before falling to the ground. "Sorry, kid."


End file.
